Just Love With You
by azizaanr
Summary: Sakura Haruno? Entah kenapa hanya mendengar namanya saja, ada yang aneh dengan hatiku. Dan setelah menatapnya, hatiku mendadak deg-deg an. Dan ini juga kali pertama aku merasakan sesuatu yang seperti ini. Apakah ini, CINTA?
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Haruno? Entah kenapa hanya mendengar namanya saja, ada yang aneh dengan hatiku. Dan setelah menatapnya, hatiku mendadak deg-deg an. Dan ini juga kali pertama aku merasakan sesuatu yang seperti ini. Apakah ini, **CINTA**?

.

Sasuke Uchiha? Aku belum pernah mendengar namanya. Akan tetapi setelah masuk ke University Konoha. Hampir semua mahasiswi disini selalu menyebutnya. Aku heran? Apa yang menarik sih dengan Sasuke Uchiha itu. Entahlah, aku sama sekali ga peduli. Tapi kenapa setiap mendengar namanya saja, ada yang aneh dengan hatiku? Perasaan ini pernah kualami dulu waktu masih di Junior high school. Perasaan ini, perasaan . . .

.

.

**Cinta**

**Naruto**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ide Dasar : Campuran dari beberapa film, **_**tapi ga semua**_** kok. Hehee :D**

**Peringatan : OOC (Maybe), Dramatis (Binggo), Romance**

**Pairing : Sasusaku and friends**

**Selamat Menikmati**

**.**

**Just Love With You**

**PROLOG**

Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam ketika ia sampai di pintu gerbang Konoha University. Ya, Sakura adalah mahasiswa baru di Konoha University dan mengambil jurusan kedokteran. Meskipun ia masuk kedalam jejeran keluarga kalang atas, ia masuk jurusan kedokteran dengan hasilnya sendiri yakni mendapat Beasiswa.

"Hey forehead.. Kok diam aja sih disini? Kenapa ga masuk?" Sapa Yamanaka Ino, sahabat waktu di SMA

"Ssttt., Apa-an sih pig. Ngagetin aja"

"Yeee gitu aja marah. Ya udah yuk masuk" Jawab Ino sambil menggandeng tangan sahabatnya, dan dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Sakura

Ya, Sakura dan Ino adalah bersahabat. Mengingat mereka sudah berteman sejak masuk di Sekolah Dasar. Bukan hanya mereka berdua, tapi masih ada juga yang lain. Seperti Hinata dan Temari. Mereka ber-empat masuk jurusan yang sama, seperti yang sudah disebutkan diawal, yakni Kedokteran.

*Disisi lain

"Oi Teme, nglamun aja"

"Berisik Dobe!" Balas Sasuke, salah satu peran utama kita :D

"Gimana? Junior kita cantik-cantik kan. Hn? Hehee.." Ucap Naruto-teme lagi dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Hn"

"Ternyata tetep, ga berubah. Dasar manusia dingin!" Balasa Naruto yang kesal karena hanya ditanggapi 'Hn' saja oleh Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura Haruno? Entah kenapa hanya mendengar namanya saja, ada yang aneh dengan hatiku. Dan setelah menatapnya, hatiku mendadak deg-deg an. Dan ini juga kali pertama aku merasakan sesuatu yang seperti ini. Apakah ini, **CINTA**?

.

Sasuke Uchiha? Aku belum pernah mendengar namanya. Akan tetapi setelah masuk ke University Konoha. Hampir semua mahasiswi disini selalu menyebutnya. Aku heran? Apa yang menarik sih dengan Sasuke Uchiha itu. Entahlah, aku sama sekali ga peduli. Tapi kenapa setiap mendengar namanya saja, ada yang aneh dengan hatiku? Perasaan ini pernah kualami dulu waktu masih di Junior high school. Perasaan ini, perasaan . . .

.

.

**Cinta**

**Naruto**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ide Dasar : Campuran dari beberapa film, **_**tapi ga semua**_** kok. Hehee :D**

**Peringatan : OOC (Maybe), Dramatis (Binggo), Romance**

**Pairing : Sasusaku and friends**

**Selamat Menikmati**

**.**

**Just Love With You**

**PROLOG**

Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam ketika ia sampai di pintu gerbang Konoha University. Ya, Sakura adalah mahasiswa baru di Konoha University dan mengambil jurusan kedokteran. Meskipun ia masuk kedalam jejeran keluarga kalang atas, ia masuk jurusan kedokteran dengan hasilnya sendiri yakni mendapat Beasiswa.

"Hey forehead.. Kok diam aja sih disini? Kenapa ga masuk?" Sapa Yamanaka Ino, sahabat waktu di SMA

"Ssttt., Apa-an sih pig. Ngagetin aja"

"Yeee gitu aja marah. Ya udah yuk masuk" Jawab Ino sambil menggandeng tangan sahabatnya, dan dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Sakura

Ya, Sakura dan Ino adalah bersahabat. Mengingat mereka sudah berteman sejak masuk di Sekolah Dasar. Bukan hanya mereka berdua, tapi masih ada juga yang lain. Seperti Hinata dan Temari. Mereka ber-empat masuk jurusan yang sama, seperti yang sudah disebutkan diawal, yakni Kedokteran.

*Disisi lain

"Oi Teme, nglamun aja"

"Berisik Dobe!" Balas Sasuke, salah satu peran utama kita :D

"Gimana? Junior kita cantik-cantik kan. Hn? Hehee.." Ucap Naruto-teme lagi dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Hn"

"Ternyata tetep, ga berubah. Dasar manusia dingin!" Balasa Naruto yang kesal karena hanya ditanggapi 'Hn' saja oleh Sasuke.


End file.
